


sunstroke

by rivercallum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Fainting, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sick Tsukishima Kei, Sickfic, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Tsukishima is a little ooc but he's sick give him a break, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: Tsukishima gets too hot and passes out on the court.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	sunstroke

The end of spring was near, and the summer weather was already making its way in. The gym was boiling, acting as pressure cooker for the teens inside. The door and windows were open, but the breeze itself was hot and did little to cool the inside temperatures.

The team was practicing feverishly in preparation for their upcoming tournament. They worked in small groups, practicing serves and receives. It was a weekend, but that didn’t stop the boys from pushing themselves to the limits. Each team member was drenched in sweat, faces red with exertion.

Hinata and Nishinoya seemed the most unaffected, bounding across the gym with ease. Even thought Nishi’s hair was completely wilted from the heat, he still has boundless energy to play. Many players were extra tired from the blistering heat, but were still able to hold their own. Daichi even seemed a little excited to be working with an extra obstacle. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were practicing on their own, passing the ball back and forth for receives. Even if all of them were cooking alive, Tsukishima seemed to be absolutely burnt.

His face was a deep red, and he was drenched from head to toe. They had just taken a water break not too long ago, but Yamaguchi was slightly worried. He thought maybe they should take another one.

“Hey Tsuki, let’s take another break.” Yamaguchi suggested, snagging the ball from the air.

“We just took one. We should keep going," The blonde said bluntly.

Yamaguchi hesitated, before nodding softly. Silently, he set the ball back in play. 

Tsukishima wouldn’t dare admit it, but he desperately wanted to stop and break like Yamaguchi suggested. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t judge him, but his other team members would and he didn’t want to deal with it. 

He felt even worse by the time they were prepared for the mock game. Wiping off his face and hair with his towel, Tsukishima chugged the last of his water in a last-ditch attempt to feel a little cooler. 

Making his way onto the court, he looked around at his team. He was playing against the third years. He knew it would be a pretty hard game, so he tried centering his mind on the court. He was the calculator of the group, the rational mind. He needed to keep his cool.

The more they played, the worse he got. He found trying to analyze the team on the other side made his head throb painfully. Trying to clear his head, he jumped for the ball but misjudged and watched as the fake-out gave the third-years another point.

Landing on his feet, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he faltered. 

“You okay Tsukishima?” Sugawara asked gently from the other side of the court.

Tsukishima never fell for those types of tricks. He had never stumbled on the court either.

“Yeah. Just a bit tired," Tsukishima replied back.

He didn’t want anyone in his business. The blonde could feel the worried eyes of his teammates, but tried to shrug it off. As he waited for the ball to be served again, his thoughts drifted away from him. The world was spinning, and he couldn’t get it to stop.

That water was beginning to feel like a regret as his stomach churned. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank it so fast.

“Tsukishima? Are you sure that you’re alright?,” Daichi probed further, his eyes unbelieving.

Before he could answer, his world spun even faster. He wobbled on his feet, clenching his eyes closed. Dizziness washed over him in waves, and he couldn’t take the relentless pounding in his head. It felt like he was in a washing machine, twirling around and around. Soon, that was the only sensation he could feel as he fell backwards to the floor.

He hit the floor with a loud thunk, laying deathly still.

* * *

When his eyes opened again, they flew open with a sense of urgency. Only one clear thought came to mind.

_I’m going to throw up._

Eyes blinking away the fogginess, he realized he wasn’t in the gym any longer. It took him a moment to gather his surroundings. He recognized himself in Yamaguchi’s bedroom, but he wasn’t staying much longer.

He struggled to his feet and made an uncoordinated rush for the bathroom. He knew his boyfriend’s house inside and out, and even without his glasses could make his way through the winding hallways.

His stomach churned and he felt himself choke on a burp as he blindly stumbled into the bathroom. He could taste the bile rising in the back of his throat as he collapsed weakly at the toilet. 

“Tsuki are you o-OH shit oh god okay okay…”

There was loud thumping, and Yamaguchi was beside him. The brunette felt his heart break in two when he saw the tears coming from his overwhelmed lover’s eyes. Leaning closer, he placed a gentle hand on Tsukishima’s back and began to rub gentle circles. It was all he could do to try and keep the blonde calm.

A deep dry heave wracked Tsukishima’s body, sending tears flooding down his face. He groaned, feeling his stomach take another deep turn. 

A soft whimper left the blonde’s mouth and panic filled his mind. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew he was going to throw up, and he absolutely _wasn’t ready._

“Let it out Tsuki…” Yamaguchi soothed.

His stomach tensed, and an audible gag wrenched its way from his mouth before bile spilled from his throat. It burned everything on its way out, tears steadily flowing from Tsukishima’s eyes at this point.

Tsukishima’s cheeks flushed a deep red, and he was so embarrassed. Yamaguchi had never seen him cry, much less cough up his lunch. He didn’t know if he was ready to be vulnerable yet.

_fuck fuck fuck it’s happening again_

On second thought, whether he was ready or not it didn’t matter. His stomach paused for a moment, and Tsukishima whined softly. A sickly sounded burp slipped from his lips.

“Relax...it’s going to be okay Tsuki,” Yamaguchi soothed.

The brunette kept a strong composure, but inside he was frantic. He had never seen Tsukishima so sick and vulnerable. Yamaguchi was surprised Tsukishima even let him into the bathroom.

The tall boy’s body was wracked with cramps as a shallow gag forced his mouth back over the bowl. Vomit began spilling from Tsukishima’s lips again, only a little bit of bile coming up this time. He sat in this cycle for a while, gagging hard before coughing up the small amounts of what was left in his stomach.

A dry heave washed over him, and he let out a deep groan as pain coursed through him. Tears made burning streaks down his face as he whimpered louder. The dry heaves continued to come, his stomach empty but his body determined to keep going.

“Tsuki? Tsuki you have to calm down!" Yamaguchi was sitting closer this time, arms trying to grip the blonde’s heaving shoulders.

But Tsukishima was completely over the deep end. He desperately gasped in between heaves, panicking at the lightheaded sensation he began to feel. He fought for breath harder, only making his dry heaves worse.

“Tsuki! Tsuki! Fuck, Kei! Look at me!" Yamaguchi began to yell, instinct taking over as he watched his boyfriend go into a blind panic.

Tsukishima’s eyes opened at hearing his first name. Yamaguchi had never really called him Kei ever, so it was enough to take him out of his mind and bring him back down. He sent an anxious look at Yamaguchi, struggling to calm his breathing in between heaves.

Yamaguchi saw Tsuki’s reaction to his first name, equally shocked the word had slipped from his lips. It was helping though, and Yamaguchi wanted to help more than anything.

“There you go...keep looking at me Kei. Take deep breaths with me, okay?”

Yamaguchi took slow and exaggerated deep breaths, letting Tsukishima follow suit. The blonde could feel the panic subside, and the more he breathed the less he dry-heaved. Once he was finally calm, he took in one last hoarse breath and sat back on his knees.

Yamaguchi sighed, closing the toilet lid and gazing at his boyfriend.

He was wilted, his head tilted down as tears burned trails down his cheeks. His body was trembling, and his face was still flush with heat. He was also wildly embarrassed, but he’d never admit that.

Yamaguchi frowned gently, reaching up and grabbing a cloth from the sink. He leaned forward, softly wiping the remnants of sick off of the pale boy’s mouth. Dropping the cloth in the laundry bin, the brunette stretched out a hand.

“Come on Tsuki. Let me get you back in bed,” Yamaguchi coaxed gently, easing the blonde up from his position.

Tsukishima was too exhausted to object, but there was a nagging question on the back of his mind.

“How did I get to your place?” He asked hoarsely, his voice destroyed from throwing up.

“When you passed out, I had Asahi carry you back to my place. You were barely conscious, and I couldn’t hold you up," the brunette explained quietly, easing his blonde boyfriend down into bed.

“Wh-...I passed out?” Tsukishima mumbled, eyes glazed over with confusion.

“Yeah Tsuki. You have a really bad heatstroke from the gym,” Yamaguchi said, tucking Tsukishima back into his bed gently.

Tsukishima didn’t say anything after that. He was too lost in thought trying to remember that last few events. He remembers Daichi asking if he was okay, but after that it all went dark. He winced as his head throbbed. He realized just how awful he still felt.

“Hold on Tsuki. I’ll be right back.” Yamaguchi said, picking up on his partner’s discomfort.

Yamaguchi left the dim room for a quick moment and came back holding something in his hands. Before Tsukishima could question what it was, a cool sensation spread through his hold face. 

He sighed, leaning into the cold compression wholeheartedly. 

“I thought you might like that” Yamaguchi said, grazing a thumb over Tsukishima’s cheek.

Tsukishima hummed, letting his eyes drop closed. He felt so drained after everything and knew he could probably sleep for days. His head throbbed dully, but he was too tired to complain.

“Nap Tsuki. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Yamaguchi said gently, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Tsukishima was seemly asleep for a moment, before a faint sigh left his lips.

“...love you…” 

Yamaguchi smiled softly. “Love you too Tsuki.”


End file.
